


Overcoming Boundaries

by killeleanor



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeleanor/pseuds/killeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before this thing between him and Peter had even fully begun, Curt knew there would be issues they’d have to work through, both mental and physical.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also known as the Porn Sequel (of sorts) to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/461225">This Will Make You Love Again</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time coming (haha) but here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO enjoy this [beautiful artwork](http://rosenregen.tumblr.com/post/41360527794/overcoming-boundaries-after-watching-the-deleted) by [rosenregen](http://rosenregen.tumblr.com/)!!

Before this thing between him and Peter had even fully begun, Curt knew there would be issues they’d have to work through, both mental and physical. The mental issues had been difficult enough; after he’d dealt with the over-whelming guilt of being attracted to Peter and having that attraction eagerly reciprocated, there was the fact that he hadn’t been able to speak to the teen for a week after Peter had given him a blow job for the first time. That’s not to say it wasn’t a good experience because it was bordering on the bloody avant garde but despite Peter’s constant reassurance, he felt as though he was taking advantage. Eventually though, Peter’s regular stream of text messages containing sad faces and general teenage angst became too much for him and he invited him over for coffee, which eventually ended in a make-out session (and some groping from Peter).

Even now – after fifteen years, for goodness sake! – Curt didn’t like it when people stood on his right side, unable to shake that feeling of discomfort despite this new-found intimacy that he was still becoming accustomed to. This, grouped with Peter’s intimidation at his own lack of experience and eagerness to please, led to a few uncomfortable moments, but these were becoming few and far-between. And then there had been the love declarations and the hopeless unvoiced fears that what they had couldn’t possibly last. Curt tried not to think about this; it was just too painful.

What with all of the emotional problems they had to counter, they didn’t often dwell on the physical ones. They had learned to shape themselves and behaviours around each other without much conscious thought; more often than not, Peter would be the one pushing Curt against walls for balance and practicality’s sake above all else. It also allowed Peter to set the pace and sometimes push the doctor if he had to, remind him that he _wanted_ this. He was addicted to Curt’s kisses, warm and clever and just right in a way Peter couldn’t explain. There was something electric when their tongues brushed a certain way and it frightened them both to contemplate it.

Despite all of this, it was sometimes difficult for the two to accommodate each other. Although Peter had been insisting for weeks, it was only _now_ that Curt felt Peter was ready to have sex, hence they had come to be rutting against each other naked on Curt’s bed, eyes and hands and mouths drinking in each other’s skin. Peter had already come once, but had managed to hide his own embarrassment and hurry Curt along considerably by licking up his seed from the older man’s thighs and lower stomach before returning to his lips and attacking his mouth, the taste of himself still lingering on his tongue. Curt barely had time to marvel that Peter was hard again before the teen was licking at his ear, grinning seductively.

“I want you inside me,” he whispered, pressing another chaste kiss to the doctor’s lips before pulling back to grin at him some more.

Curt raised his hand to rest over Peter’s chest, eyes following as he felt his heart fluttering nervously beneath his palm.

“Are you sure, Peter?” he smiled suggestively, trailing his hand down to stroke at the teen’s cock.

Peter bit down on his lip to suppress a groan. “Yes.” He moved himself so that he was next to the other man, sitting back and spreading his legs, slowly touching himself. “Hurry, doc,” he said pointedly. “Not gonna finish without you again…”

Curt fumbled around blindly for some lube, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy in his bed. He grabbed the bottle from where he’d left it on a bedside table, manoeuvring the bottle to squirt some liquid onto his palm to coat his fingers. Recapping the bottle and tossing it aside, he repositioned himself between Peter’s legs and leaned forward, bringing his slick fingers to the boy’s entrance.

“Yes,” Peter hissed as Curt slid the first finger inside.

He began to move it in and out slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Peter. After a while he added a second finger, appreciating the keening sound the teen made as he crooked them just so. This was going well. He wondered if he could make him come like this, with just his fingers, but that was for another time. He leaned forward to kiss Peter, to swallow the sounds spilling from his lips, but over-balanced without a free arm to catch himself, collapsing on the boy’s chest and causing him to grunt in discomfort. He hastily withdrew his fingers from Peter’s clenching hole, forcing himself away from him to lie on his back despite Peter clutching at him to try and stop him.

“Doc… Curt…”

No. He didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve Peter when Curt couldn’t even make him feel good properly, couldn’t touch him without making a fool of himself. Over the years his left hand had become as dextrous as his right had once been, so that wasn’t much of a problem, but being able to balance in a situation such as this was more difficult than he anticipated. For crying out loud, if he couldn’t even do this without falling flat on his face, how could he hold himself up while driving into Peter and jerk him off at the same time?

Sensing the doctor was becoming more and more withdrawn, Peter sat up and kissed him to stop him from thinking.

“Ssh, just watch me…”

With a tender caress of the doctor’s face, he grabbed the earlier discarded lube and repositioned himself next to his lover, coating his fingers.

“I’ve been doing this to myself so much,” he confessed, groaning as he inserted two fingers into himself, probing and stretching. Curt scrambled to sit at Peter’s feet, anxious to get a better view of this show intended only for him. “Been thinking of you, wishing it were your cock… I’ve never come so hard before…”

“Peter…”

Fucking _hell_. How did Peter get so confident like this? Weren’t teenagers supposed to be awkward and nervous in these situations? Barely even thinking about it, he lowered his hand to stroke his own erection, absolutely transfixed on Peter who had added a third finger by now and let out a moan as he saw Curt touching himself.

“Stop. I’m almost ready. Lie down…”

Intrigued by Peter’s request, he obeyed. Peter whimpered slightly at the loss of his fingers as he withdrew them. He opted instead to take the condom Curt had laid out earlier and pick up the lube once more. Fumbling fingers eventually managed to tear the packaging from the condom and he was quick to roll onto the doctor’s aching cock, causing him to hiss. His hands still shook as he grabbed the lube again and coated Curt hastily, straddling him. He looked into the older man’s eyes as he gripped the base of his cock and guided it to his entrance, maintaining that eye contact the entire time. It was slowly and with first-time trepidation that he lowered himself onto it, biting down on his lip to suppress groans of discomfort but persisting anyway.

“Relax, Peter,” Curt soothed. “Take your time. Don’t force it.”

After a few seconds, he felt Peter’s muscles loosen slightly around the head of his cock, enough for him to sink down all the way, inhaling sharply. Curt fought not to move his hips as that delicious heat enveloped him fully, knowing that Peter needed time to adjust. He reached up his hand to stroke Peter’s face, make him open his eyes and bring him back into the moment.

“It’s okay, Peter. I won’t move unless you say so.”

Peter’s lips jerked upwards briefly in an acknowledging smile and Curt moved his hand to his cock, giving it a few rough strokes. It wasn’t that long until he felt Peter relax around him once more, nodding his head sharply. Curt began thrusting his hips shallowly, just to get Peter used to it, luxuriating in the slight friction. After a few short plunges, Peter began to move as well, some semblance of a rhythm building, but then Curt angled his hips just so and the boy cried out, spasming around him.

“Peter? Are you okay?” Curt intoned, concerned.

“Don’t stop. Just do that again. Fuck. Just please, _plea_ -”

He cut himself off with an unrelenting moan, throwing back his head as the doctor nudged his hips upwards, hitting that spot again. Before Peter could even recover, Curt gripped onto his hip and thrust again, harder this time, with more purpose now he had the angle that would make the teen come apart. He increased the pace, pulling Peter down to meet his upward drives. The teen felt amazing around him, searingly hot and tight, almost unbearably so, but somehow it was perfect. It thrilled him to know that he was the first person to be with Peter like this, the only person he had exposed himself to, made himself vulnerable, and this caused him to continue his ministrations wirh renewed vigour.

“So good, so good, _so good_ ,” Peter started chanting. “Uhn. How do you even- FUCK. Your dick. Doc… Doc… _Curt!_ Just- just don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

If Peter kept this up, Curt wasn’t going to last much longer. With this in mind, he fisted Peter’s leaking cock, jerking it in time to their erratic rhythm. This proved too much for the teen, who came apart on top of him after just a few tugs, clenching uncontrollable, urging the doctor to his own release. He couldn’t think as he spilled himself inside, could barely hear Peter’s incoherent rambling or even the sounds that may have been pulled from his own mouth. He only slowly became aware of his surroundings again, of Peter petting at his chest and sides absently, still coming down. After a few moments, he shakily pulled himself off of Curt with a hiss, collapsing into his side and throwing an arm over his chest.

“You were perfect. God. I didn’t think it would feel so… so…”

“Intense? Me neither.”

He pulled off the condom and tossed it aside, deciding to deal with it later.

“Nothing could have prepared me for… Wow, I love you so much, I… We have to do that again some time. When we wake up. Yeah…”

Perhaps it would be a while before they could overcome all of their issues, but now, contently basking in the afterglow and listening to Peter’s ramblings affectionately, Curt didn’t even notice that the boy was curled into his right side.


End file.
